Coffee Break
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Unknow 1st person camera POV... until the end ;D Basically, it's about Roy, and it's a songfic about the song 'How to Save a Life' by the Fray. Rated for mentions of drugs/smoking. Enjoy.


**_All recognizable characters are property of DC and Cartoon Network._**

**... This may be my longest one shot ever. HA. HAHA. HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA. SUCK ON THAT, PERSON I HAVE AN INSIDE JOKE GOING ON WITH. I _CAN _SIT DOWN LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE LONG STUFF.**

**Pfft. Uber idiot. Now they owe me five dollors. IMMA GONNA BUY COOKIES AT LUNCH AT SCHOOL!  
>But I digress. <strong>

…

Pick up the phone. Punch in the number. Let it dial, then when he picks up, talk to him.

Easy as pie.

"Roy… it's me."

Then again, this _is _Roy Harper that your talking about- to, you mean, so this isn't your typical run-of-the-mill person who needs help. But now you're rambling, so you'll stop talking to yourself.

Hopefully.

Roy answers after a brief moment of silence.

"How'd you get my number."

It's not a question, it's not a statement. His voice is dead now, not full of all the sarcasm and life you've come to expect from him after all these years.

_He's given up..._

"I just want to meet you at the old haunting grounds. Remember the coffee shop? The ones that sell the scones that you used to _love_-"  
>"What do you want?"<br>Crap.

He's already figured you out.

You moisten your suddenly dry lips and try to swallow, but it's like there's a lump in your throat. There's silence on the other end.

He's waiting for you to speak.

You also feel ridiculous.

Finally, you sigh in defeat and pinch the bridge of your nose. "Roy… we need to talk."

There. You said it. Now he's going to get defensive, and he'll stop talking to you and the rest of the superhero community for _months _and it'll get worse and everyone will be mad that you _messed up-_

"… Fine."  
>Needless to say, maybe you do need that coffee break. Maybe you're working way to hard now or something and now some villain's been messing with your brain and-<p>

"Okay. I'll see you there."

_..._

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_..._

"So… what do you wanna talk about?" Roy asks, stirring his latte absentmindedly with one of those weird little wooden sticks. The way that his non-busy hand is inching towards his pocket that has a pack of cigarettes peeking out of it doesn't escape your notice.

Mentally preparing yourself, you grab his wrist to keep his twitching hand stationed to the table. You look him straight in the as you say, "You_ know_ what I want to talk about."

Lian.

Cheshire.

Drugs, drugs, _drugs..._

There's dead silence between the two of you, which is a contrast to the warm friendly atmosphere of the coffee shop you're in. None of the other costumers seem to notice the staring contest, the battle of wills the two of you are having.

Roy is the first to look away, instead staring down at the table while you sit back in your chair, feeling no victory.

This can't be the Roy you've known for most of his life.

As if reading your thoughts, Roy's head shoots up and he looks you in the eye. There's a steely glint in his normal sky blue eyes, and now you _know _this isn't Roy. Or at least your Roy, the one that you know like the back of your hand. You used to be able to tell what he was thinking, how he would he react, how his mind worked...

Not anymore.

He must sense the disappointment in you, or maybe he can read in on your face. Roy always knew you to well also. At least one thing hasn't changed.

Roy gets up and leaves you sitting there all alone, with a growing cold latte and your own coffee being clutched tightly in your hands.

...

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_..._

As you look out the window Roy passes as he exits the store, you notice how he takes out the pack of cigarettes and lights one. His 'public' drug, or at least the one that he uses when he rarely goes outside these days.

Apparently, others also seem to sense it, and immediately families walking by him draw their children closer.

You and Roy and all the other super-heroes used to be a family...

...

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_..._

You're supposed to a _superhero, _a _god-damn _superhero!  
>So why can't you save Roy?<br>The punching bag you're currently destroying doesn't hold any answers. You punch it again anyway.

Stuffing flies everywhere, floating around you like snow falling gently just like in the movies, and all you can do is just stand there a _try _to catch your breath.

Pain is everywhere around you. (You just won't admit it)

Pain is what Roy's feeling. (He just won't admit it)

Pain is what you're feeling because you can't save Roy. (You both just won't accept it.)

Pain helps numb the feelings though. (When you found out Roy fell in love with _Cheshire _of all people and had a kid)

Pain makes you get through things. (Except for you and Roy.)

Pain makes people grow closer. (Except for you and Roy.)

Pain is good. _(Except for you and Roy.)_

...

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_..._

"Maybe I _don't _need help, ever thought of that?"  
>You hold back a sigh before you try to start talking again. "Roy, look, I know that your still upset about Lian's d-"<br>"Don't you _dare_ bring my baby girl into this." Now, suddenly, Roy's harsh tone is gone, replaced with a cracking voice. You look over and see how his scruffy beard, the same kind he grew before he went on that mission of hunting Cheshire years ago, and how his blue eyes are glistening.  
>You pretend to ignore that part, and instead open your arms. Roy immediately jumps in and returns the favor, as you rub his back, trying to ignore how the smell of smoke seems to permeate from the former-father.<p>

_..._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_..._

"I told you so-"  
>"Shut it."<br>You have to hold back a smile, glad to hear the old Roy back, if only a little. Then the situation hits you full-force again and you grow solemn as you turn back to the doctor, who is inspecting an x-ray of Roy's lungs.

"Mr. Harper, as your doctor, I _must _beg you to please stop smoking. You have what looks to be lung cancer developing in your-"  
>"Well, can't I get surgery?"<br>The African-American man just looks at Roy over his glasses, before continuing. "We _could _get it removed, but currently, the cancer cells are only just developing, meaning that if you stay of the cigarettes, your body will destroy the cancer by itself."

"So please, Roy, stay off the ciggs." You plead, yet again, and once more Roy shoots you an annoyed glare.

_Please God, if you are out there, help Roy..._

_..._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_..._

"Roy-"  
>A door to an apartment slams in your face, and after a few minutes of persistent knocking, you sigh and turn to leave.<br>You know you're not welcome.

Not anymore.

_..._

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_..._

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"  
>You can only thank whatever deity out there that you're in Roy's apartment when he shouts-<em>screams <em>at you.

"Roy, I'm serious. This is your last chance. I'm tired of trying to help you, and then getting a door slammed in my face." You glare at the guilty looking boy as you continue. "So, I've signed you up for group-rehab-"  
>"WHAT? YOU CAN'T<em> DO<em> THAT! I'M A GROWN MAN AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS-"

You know what, that's it. You've put up with this _'grown man's' _temper tantrums long enough.

"Roy Harper you will shut the hell up right this effing instance, you hear me?" You threaten him in a tone you usually reserve for your enemies, and the boy quiets. "Good. Here's the packet." You toss a small paper pamphlet to the ground and it lands at Roy's feet. He looks down at it, but makes no move to pick it up. "It's your decision whether to go or not, Roy. But remember one thing:" As you talk, you turn to leave, but you stop to stare Roy right in the eye and give him one last piece of your mind.

"Everyone else gave up on you a long time ago. I haven't, until now. Because I've started seeing why everyone thinks of you as a lost case."  
>You ignore how the red-head glowers at you. "So one last warning, Roy: Either suck up your pride and stop being such a dick, <em>or, <em>go into rehab, get better, and keep your daughter's memory alive by being a superhero."  
>And with that, you turn and leave.<p>

After that, Roy is understandably p'oed at you.

So is the rest of the Superhero community.

'_How could you that? It's Roy's problem, he's not a little kid. Give him some space, respect.'_

Giving Roy space just gave him more freedom to do what he 'wanted'.

Respect shows weakness... right?  
>Yes.<p>

(No)

No.

(Yes)

Maybe.

_..._

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_..._

Months go by.

No word from Roy.

Not that you care, of course.

(There's a permanent burn mark in your rug from all your endless pacing.)

_..._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_..._

Why isn't he calling?

_..._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_..._

The phone rings, and you immediately rush over to answer it.

_Roy?_

You look at the caller ID to see Superman calling.

_Roy..._

The phone slips through your fingers as you walk away, not even bothering to answer it.

_..._

_How to save a life..._

_..._

Time flies by.

Every drug addict you beat up reminds you of Roy.

Every assassin, Cheshire. And Roy.

Every little girl you see reminds you of cold, dead Lian. And Roy.

Always Roy.

_..._

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_..._

On the day the phone rings once more, you all but trample everyone in your way to answer it, as eager as always to see if Roy is calling.

Not him, just some TelePrompTer promoting 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'.

You spare the poor man no mercy from your ranting, shouting, and cursing at him.  
>After you hang up, the feeling that salesmen are never going to call you again bubbles up in your stomach.<p>

_..._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_..._

_Roy..._

You beat up crime some more, team up with other heroes.

You ask around, see if anyone else has heard of a certain red-headed archer.

The answer is always no. _'No, I haven't seen him. Sorry.' _

N.O.B.O.D.Y. K.N.O.W.S. (And it's driving you insane)

Except Bruce, but the man is so damn secretive all the time it doesn't even matter. Asking the Dark Knight for favors or information is just an opening for being ridiculed.

You're starting to wonder if you should just drive over to Roy's place yourself and get the man to talk to you.

For some reason, you can't bring yourself to do it.

Maybe a coffee break would be nice...

... Nah. You have better things to do.

(Right?)

_..._

_How to save a life_

_..._

Then one day, miraculously, the phone rings. When you go to pick it up, you're lacking you're usual bounce in step. No word from Roy for months now has gotten you down. A lot. Maybe.

You almost don't answer the phone because of shock when you see the caller ID.

_Roy..._

He's calling. Right now. Why aren't you picking up?

Slowly, as dramatic music starts up in the back, your hand reaches towards the phone, and you answer it.

"Hey." You voice is breathless, shaky even, and you let out a mental curse as you wait for Roy's response.

_..._

__How to save a life__

__...__

For a moment, there's nothing but silence on the other end of the phone, other than the sounds of someone shuffling a little. Then a sigh sounds, and then _Roy_, _your _Roy, is talking. His voice is clear and as confident as it used to sound before the _drugs _happened, and it suddenly sounds so nice because it isn't wavering or faltering like it used to which is so _refreshing_-

Roy's voice cuts through your inner monolouge.

"Hey. Have time to grab a cup of coffee?"  
>A smile tugs at the corner of your lips. "Always, Roy-boy." There's silence on the other end as you use the nickname you gave to the kid when you first <em>took him in<em>, which was _years _ago, and oh God now've you crossed the line and Dinah will be mad at you for 'blowing off' Roy again and-

"Sure, Oll- _Dad_. Sounds... fun."  
>The grin on your face rivals the Joker.<p>

**... **

**Heh, my endings are so cheesy. You are all so jealous XP**

**Anyway... I'm in a Roy mood. AND HE WAS ALSO IN TONIGHTS EPISODE, FIGHTING TOGETHER WITH GREEN ARROW AND BLACK CANARY! GAH, ARROW-CLAN TO THE _RESCUE!_**

**Yup. I ACTUALLY caught an episode on TV for once XP I AM MAGICAL.**

**T****here was also Waltermis in that episode, I'm serious. AND THEN BATMAN WAS ALL DADDY!BATS AGAINST THE JOKER WHEN THE JOKER WAS FIGHTING ROBIN AND ASDFGHJKL. **

**FFFFFFFFFF-**

**Amazing episode. **

**AND KALDUR WAS DOCTOR FATE HOLY _SHIZZ_, GUYS. AND THEN ELASTIC MAN AND OH. MY. GOD. I FANNED SO MUCH IN THIS EPISODE. NOT AS GOOD AS 'HOMEFRONT', BUT OH MY GOD THERE WAS SO MANY NEW CHARACTERS FFFFFFFFFF-**

**I am so, so sorry guys. I'm just... happy XD  
>REVIEW. (And I give you permission to fan in your reviews ;D) <strong>

**~OHA**


End file.
